Five times Reese didn't care and One time She did
by ShamrockNinny
Summary: Whump romance angst and drama. Starting from the beginning of life to the end five times Crews was hurt and Reese either didn't care or didn't show her care and the one time she did
1. Chapter 1

I love life and I wish it had a bigger fan base

When Crews was tackled by the bloody groom she wasn't worried. In fact it was sort of funny. Especially when they fell into the pool. To survive twelve years in prison having to fend off serial killers and giant violence hungry men and the exonerated cop was taken out by a drunk sobbing groom When they didn't show a sign of coming up she sighed in resignation. It was up to her then to get her new partner out. With a small smile on her face she pulled out her tazing baton.

After Crews was pulled out of the pool Reese crouched down and looked at him. She wondered what it was like being in prison. She cocked her head to the side, hopefuly Crews didn't stick around long enough to prove he still had prison traits. If he did her life was going to be interesting to say the least. She patted his cheek calling his name trying to wake him.

When Crews did wake up he felt awful. Everything hurt. He looked up to see his partner looking at him in amusement and annoyance. He looked around, he was soaking wet and Reese had a tazing baton in her hand. Great, only his first week back and his partner had already electrocuted him. He looked up at her and saw a familiar look. He knew that face. The ones some guards got when yo u were puking your guts out or walking slow because you had just gotten the crap beat out of you. It was one that said they thought your pain was funny and were annoyed that you were making their job harder. He felt a wave of pain and anger roll over him. He ignored it though, prison had taught him that much, it had also told him that no one cared and so with gritted teeth from the pain he got up and put on the show he always displayed. A big smile and eager attitude. And so the two partners walked into the hotel one thinking of the poor bride the other how no one had cared and even though he wasout of prison nothing had really changed because no one cared.


	2. Manny Umaga

Crews kicked in the bedroom door and walked in his gun poised as he rounded the corner. An object flew into the room and with no given time for reaction Charlie stood there as the flash bang went off. His eyes went wide as his ears rang. He saw colored dots flashing in his vision but he also saw Manny Umaga jumping a fence right outside. With his ever prevalent determination he ran jumping out the window giving chase as his mind spun. He jumped the fence and began running down the driveway his speed deterred by his reeling head. He tried to shake his head to clear it keeping his mind set on one thing. Chasing the suspect. A police car pulled up on the street causing Manny to turn left jumping yet another fence. Manny sprinted into a house Crews not far behind. Bursting out the door his eyes wandering for Manny. Charlie was unprepared for Manny to suddenly turn around and grab him slamming him against a shed door. His head flipped back making painful contact with the door. Three more times his head hit each making him feel dizzier, the last making him nearly pass out. It stopped as Manny pulled a knife out holding it against Charlie's throat. Going by instinct Charlie drew his knife already knowing that his piece lay ten feet away. Manny saw the knife and backed away his knife still held in a offensive posture. Charlie raised his up mimicking Manny's position both preparing for a knife fight.

"Drop it!" Reese's voice rang out. Neither man broke their stances or eye contact

"I said drop it! Drop your weapon!" Dani said leveling her gun at Manny. A tense moment passed as nothing happened.

"I said drop it!" Dani yelled again. Manny finally gave in dropping his weapon putting his hands up at Dani's command. Charlie went around and cuffed Manny, slamming him against the shed door. Dani eyed Charlie her eyes holding suspicion. As they got in the car Dani glanced at Charlie.

"I thought you were a cop" she said

Charlie looked at her confused.

"Pulling that knife was what a convict would do, you aren't a convict still, are you Crew's?"

Charlie didn't answer his head hurt to much and he couldn't see straight the only thing he knew was that those sentences made him upset yet for the life of him he couldn't think of why. Manny sat in the back asking if Charlie was ok and if he didn't have a bad concussion that Charlie wouldn't press charges. On hearing this Dani looked over at Charlie. He didn't like that face. She thought he deserved a concussion for acting like a convict. On the surface he agreed almost but deep down it hurt and he couldn't help but wonder truly if he really did deserve to be hurt. That thought scared him and for once he didn't cover it up with zen he just ignored it choosing to lean his head back and think about how pretty the trees were.


	3. Ex-Wife

Charlie turned his lights on to his car indicating the driver in front of him to pull over. As they pulled over he pulled up behind them. Hopping out of his car with a smile on his face and a bounce in his step he walked up to the car. He set his arm on the top of the car and leaned down the smile still sitting there as he looked at his ex-wife's knew husband. The man looked over upon seeing Charlie he became very irritated. He ground his teeth and swung his head forward his hand resting on the steering wheel. Charlie smiled even more brightly.

"Yes officer?" he choked out anger making his words strained.

"You changed lanes without turning on your blinker sir" Charlie said faking a professional voice.

"I'm going to need to see your drivers license"

"Are you really going to do this Crew's?"

"Your license please" Charlie said ignoring him.

"Why can't you move to Hawaii and leave me and Jennifer alone?"

"Please get out of the car sir" Charlie said still ignoring him.

LIFE_LIFE

"What the hell are you doing Crew's?!" Dani yelled at Charlie. Charlie shrugged .

"I keep getting complaints from your ex-wife's husband about harassment!" She said

"Soon he's gonna have the right prosecute you in court for that!"

Charlie again shrugged.

Dani shook her head "I just don't get you Crew's. I just don't get you"

She turned and walked away leaving Charlie staring at the desk. His eyes were filled with pain and glazed over from not being able to deal with it. Everything Dani had said hurt but just like in prison he wouldn't let it get to him. Because how could Dani know what it was like to lose the person you loved more than anything else in this world and see her with another man. How could she know that it felt like hell to see that his wife still loved him but wouldn't keep him. How could Dani know what it felt like to lose everything and then to think you could get it back just to have it smashed in your face and taken away again. How could she know what it was to feel like nothing. So he shrugged it off because how could anyone know and how could anyone care?


	4. Jumping Fences

"Do you see any ringer?" Charlie said. Dani shook her head no.

Charlie began climbing up onto a garbage can.

"Here hold the garbage can still while I climb up"

Dani walked over looking at him with her eyebrows raised. "What are you going to do?" He looked at her a boyish smile on his face.

"I'm gonna ring the door bell" As he got on top of the metal fence three kids came up on their bikes.

I wouldn't go up there mister" Charlie looked at them his eyebrows raised in his usual expression of curiosity.

"Why not? Does he have dogs?" he asked

"No dogs. Guns, lots of guns" the little boy answered. Charlie looked at them and then looked over at the house. A gun shot rang out startling him and making him fall from the gate. From the outside perspective it looked like he had been shot. Charlie blinked his eyes open and groaned in pain as he rose rubbing his now bruised hip.

"Crew's?" Reese's voice rang out.

"I'm still here" He looked at the house to see it heavily armored. One of the windows was open a crack showing the barrel of a gun. Another shot went off right next to his feet causing grass and turf to shoot up around him. He jumped back in surprise windmilling his arms to maintain balance.

"Crew's?!" Reese's voice repeated again

"Still here" he answered back. He raised his hand and slowly approached the house a couple of steps.

"What are you doing?" Tom yelled out.

"I'm a cop! I came to ring the doorbell!" Charlie answered

"Come inside, you're my hostage now" Tom answered. Charlie grimaced but obeyed his mind twirling the possibilities of the outcome of this event as he heard the sirens coming closer. A buzzer sounded and the door opened. Charlie stepped inside bringing into sight Tom who was completely decked out with a gas mask and everything.

"Shut the door" Tom ordered. Charlie just stood there his hands raised in the universal surrender stance.

"You don't want to do that" Charlie said "Someone is going to die. You. Me. Maybe both of us if I shut that door" He paused giving Tom a moment to take it in.

"You're not a killer Tom" A moment passed

"You're not a killer"

Tom lowered his gun when a flash bang was thrown into the room.

LIFE_LIFE

Charlie sat on the couch a headache bugging the hell out of him. He held a towel over his face trying to block out the light that was now causing the headache.

"Are you sure you're okay Reese sometimes the emotional wounds are the hardest to see"

"Yes I am fine" Dani answered back cooly to Tidwell. Charlie sighed of course no one would ask if he was alright. It stung a little but by now he was used to it with Reese and just about the whole damn homicide department.

"I'm fine, you know, if you're asking" He said interrupting Tidwell's annoying and completely pointless and unnecessary questioning. Both his partner and Tidwell ignored him. He just smiled to himself. Of course he thought again who would ever care to think about Charlie Crews? Dani walked up to him her face not amused or worried. It showed plain irritation. Of course inside she was feeling awful. How the hell could Crew's do that to her? She had thought he was dead. He had just walked into that situation without a thought to death. She fumed for a few seconds before it occurred to her. Maybe it was because he thought no one care, maybe that had made him not care anymore. She shook the thought away and walked up to Crew's glaring and said.

"Come on let's go question Tom"


End file.
